Never forget
by Dryadeh
Summary: Porque la imprimación no venía con un borrado de memoria y una limpieza del corazón. No había llegado a Emily entero y nunca lo haría, porque una parte de él siempre la tendría Leah y aunque quisiera no se la podría devolver.Sam/Leah.Regalo para Shiorita


El fic es un _Sam/Leah_ escrito para **Shiorita **para sustituir al Sirius/Alice que soy incapaz de escribir. A mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja (aunque menos que el Jacob/Leah). No tiene spoilers creo, aunque supongo que se sitúa durante _Eclipse _o al final de _Luna Nueva._

* * *

**Never forget**

_Quizás no eliges de quién te enamoras, pero, ¿y a quién imprimas? Eso es aún peor. La licantropía no te da elección. Un día eres feliz con la persona a la que quieres y al siguiente ¡zas! has imprimado a otra que bien podía ser una perfecta desconocida hasta el mismo momento en que tu condición (no tú) la escoge. _

_La marca a ella, te marca a ti. Sin preguntar. Y entonces, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer cuando tu corazón pertenece a una persona pero tu alma, tu esencia, eso que define lo que eres, se ha entregado a otra?_

_Una vez más, Sam Uley no tuvo opción._

_

* * *

  
_

Debería regañarla, ponerle unos límites como hacía con los demás. Leah se lo había estado buscando, es más, parecía que se comportaba así a propósito, sólo para desafiarle, para retarle porque sabía que ella era su debilidad.

Eso estaba generando problemas en la manada. Los chicos estaban molestos con ella porque se dedicaba a pensar en cosas tristes o desagradables para todos cuando entraba en fase. Cuando no lo estaba sus comentarios eran igual de hirientes, complicando más una situación que ya era bastante difícil de por sí.

Todos se quejaban de su actitud y esperaban que Sam, como líder, hiciera algo. Sin embargo él no se atrevía a reprenderla y eso era lo que fastidiaba tanto a los demás. Y Leah, consciente de ello, iba cada vez más lejos sólo para comprobar hasta dónde podía estirar la cuerda.

Sabía que esa situación era insostenible y que tenía que hablar con ella pero, ¿cómo iba a reñirla cuando él tenía la culpa de que se hubiera vuelto así? ¿Cuándo veía lo destrozada que estaba en realidad, por mucho que se empeñara en ocultarlo?

Conocía a Leah desde hacía muchos años, la conocía mejor que nadie a excepción de Sue. Cuando pensaba en esas cosas, en la chica Swan con su vampiro, en la madre de Quil deshonrada ante los ancianos, lo hacía sólo para no pensar en ellos dos y en Emily, porque le dolía demasiado.

En todos esos años, había visto a Leah llorar sólo una vez, una. No fue cuando él desapareció al convertirse en lobo, tampoco cuando le contó en lo que se había convertido. Ni siquiera fue en el funeral de Harry. Fue cuando le dijo que había imprimado a Emily y que ya no podía estar con ella. Nunca más.

Al principio negó lo que estaba sucediendo, incapaz de comprender por qué en cuestión de minutos había dejado de quererla para enamorarse de Emily, a la que había visto una sola vez. Después se enfadó con él, le golpeó en el pecho y le insultó. Y al final, al final llegaron las lágrimas y los gritos y el "_Lárgate y no vuelvas a pisar nunca más esta casa_".

Y así, con la misma "facilidad" con que él imprimó a Emily, Leah cambió. Al día siguiente ya no era Leah Clearwater, la de la sonrisa blanca, ojos rasgados y ánimo juguetón. Era Leah Clearwater, la que se había ganado a pulso que su propia manada se alejara de ella. La que evitaba quedarse a solas con él, la que ocultaba su inmenso dolor tras una actitud hostil y un gesto amargo. La que rechazaba cualquier muestra de cariño o amistad tomándola por pena.

La que le odiaba.

Sam no sabía qué le afectaba más, si el rencor que Leah le tenía o el dolor que sentía, tan transparente para él. Porque él seguía queriéndola de la misma manera, ni siquiera la imprimación podía cambiar eso.

La amaba como el primer día, como cuando se dieron su primer beso en el cobertizo trasero de los Clearwater y ella le dijo que Harry le mataría, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

La quería, pero simplemente no podía estar sin Emily. Encajaba con ella como no encajaría nunca con nadie. La adoraba. Ella era como la sangre corriendo por sus venas, estaba en todo él, en cada rincón, alimentándole, sustentándole. Pero Leah… Leah era su corazón, latiendo dentro, siempre, sin pararse por un momento.

Le gustaría que ella pudiera entenderlo pero sabía que eso no cambiaría nada. Quizás incluso lo hiciera más complicado para ella.

Sin embargo, las cosas no podían seguir así. Él era el líder de la manada y Leah formaba parte de ella. Tenía que juzgarla por el mismo rasero que a los demás si quería ser justo y mejorar las relaciones en el grupo.

Por eso, Sam se vio obligado a hacer de tripas corazón y se presentó en la casa de los Clearwater cuando sabía que Sue no estaría. Sue y él habían tenido una buena relación antes de que imprimara a su sobrina, cuando se pasaba todo el día allí, pegado a Leah. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que había visto sufrir a su hija, Sue le trataba con educación aunque con una frialdad palpable. Por eso Sam prefería evitarla. No quería alterarla y quizás fuera cobarde por su parte, pero esa gélida cordialidad de alguien que apreciaba tanto le resultaba dolorosa.

Cogió aire y llamó a la puerta. Fue Seth el que abrió y al verle en el portal se puso tenso. Era un buen chico. Le respetaba y le era leal pero cuando se trataba de su hermana, Seth se ponía a la defensiva hasta con él. Sam no podía culparle, había tenido que oír (los dos habían tenido que oír) cosas bastante poco agradables sobre Leah en la mente del resto de la manada.

—Hola Seth, ¿está Leah?

Él dudó unos instantes. Miró dentro de la casa furtivamente y después se volvió hacia Sam, bloqueando la entrada con su cuerpo y la puerta entrecerrada.

—Está durmiendo.

Los dos sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero Sam comprendía que sólo quería proteger a su hermana. Iba a posponer su conversación correctiva con Leah (no se moría de ganas de tenerla), cuando ella apareció por detrás de Seth con expresión seca y altiva.

—Ya me encargo yo, Seth.

Seth miró a Leah, luego a Sam y en su rostro se reflejó la duda. Pero su hermana le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con las cejas y el muchacho finalmente se apartó de la puerta con desgana y desapareció por el pasillo, no sin antes dedicarle a Sam una mirada que decía a las claras "_Eres el líder y te respeto, pero si le haces daño a mi hermana –otra vez –tendremos un problema tú y yo_".

Y a pesar de ello, cuando el joven hombrelobo desapareció, Sam sintió que el ambiente se volvía mucho más cargado que antes. Leah le miraba fijamente, con el cuerpo apoyado en el marco de la puerta taponando la entrada como antes había hecho Seth.

—¿Qué quieres? —escupió. Sus ojos negros, mucho más negros que los de Emily, brillaban cargados de emociones. Ninguna buena.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Lo dice mi ex novio o mi "Jefe"? —respondió mordazmente.

—Leah.

Sam había pretendido que su tono sonara autoritario pero sonó más a un "_por favor_" que a regaño.

Tras unos segundos sosteniéndole la mirada, algo se ablandó un poco en la máscara de Leah. Fue sólo una ligera sacudida en su gesto de amargura, pero Sam la notó cuando nadie lo habría hecho. La joven soltó un suspiro entre dientes y salió del portal, cerrando sonoramente la puerta a sus espaldas. Sam captó el mensaje: hablaría con él pero no le permitiría poner un pie en su casa otra vez. No olvidaba, ni perdonaba.

Echó a andar con paso decidido, así que Sam la siguió. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al patio trasero de los Clearwatter, lejos de la ventana del cuarto de Seth. Allí Leah se detuvo y le enfrentó.

—Déjame adivinar, has venido a echarme un rapapolvo por decirle cosas feas a los chicos —dijo con tono burlón y sin embargo, le temblaba ligeramente la voz. Quería aparentar indiferencia, ponerse el traje de 'arpía' y fingir que nada le importaba, pero Sam la conocía tanto, tan bien, que podía ver perfectamente a través de ella. Podía ver cómo le estaba trastocando que estuvieran a solas por primera vez desde que Emily apareció en sus vidas.

Sam quiso decirle algo conciliador, quiso abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero sabía que sólo lograría que Leah le rechazara, sintiéndose insultada porque viera su debilidad. Y eso produciría que se comportara aún peor sólo para vengarse. Tenía que ir con cuidado con ella.

—Leah, sé que estás enfadada conmigo y con el mundo en general, pero ellos no tienen la culpa. Tus comportamientos causan tensiones y conflictos en la manada. Seth ya se ha peleado más de una vez con Paul por…

—¿Por mi culpa? —le atajó ella rudamente. En su voz había un implícito desafío. "_Dilo, si te atreves_".

—No he dicho eso —reculó Sam con tono calmo.

—Pero es lo que ibas a decir.

—Leah, sé que no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, pero ellos no son tus enemigos. Son tu manada. Nos protegemos los unos a los otros, no nos herimos.

Se dio cuenta de que no había elegido las palabras adecuadas en cuanto acabó de decirlas. Leah abrió mucho los ojos y luego los entrecerró, blindándose sólidamente.

—Tienes razón, Sam Uley. No nos hacemos daño, somos un equipo —dijo, destilando ironía —Lo he captado, puedes irte, oh, gran líder.

Ninguno de los chicos podía dirigirse a Sam de esa manera. Ellos lo sabían, Leah también. Pero en lugar de ofenderse, Sam sufría cuando ella reaccionaba de esa manera, porque no hacía más que pensar en cómo era antes y en lo que le había hecho pasar para que cambiara tanto.

—Leah —la llamó, pero ella le ignoró y caminó hasta el viejo cobertizo en el que Harry había pasado tantas horas cuando vivía. Había una gran cantidad de madera apilada en un rincón y una pequeña hacha estaba clavada con fuerza en el tronco talado de un árbol, lleno de cortes. El viejo columpio oxidado donde Leah y Sam pasaron tantas noches hablando sin parar, había desaparecido de allí.

A Sam le dolió verlo, otra prueba más de cuánto habían cambiado sus vidas. Le dolió aún más ver a Leah allí, en ese lugar, sabiendo que ya no habría más conversaciones ni besos en la oscuridad hasta que Harry empezaba a carraspear en el salón dando su cita por concluida.

—Leah —la siguió.

Ella se volvió hacia él con una mueca burlona en el rostro. Pretendía ser una sonrisa desafiante pero se arrugaba por los bordes y las comisuras de su boca temblaban incontroladamente.

Sam sintió que le poseía la desesperanza. ¿Tenían que ser así las cosas para ellos? ¿Era eso todo lo que les quedaba? ¿Era todo lo que podría tener de Leah, su desprecio?

Él no había querido eso. Nunca lo quiso. Nadie se lo consultó.

—Leah —murmuró —Yo…lo sient…

—Cállate, Uley —le cortó ella, sus palabras afiladas como una daga. Se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, pero todo su cuerpo se sacudía como si fuera a entrar en fase de un momento a otro —No te atrevas a decirlo—le amenazó.

Leah era peligrosa en ese momento, una loba herida presta para atacar, pero Sam no podía dejarla así, no podía. Así que se acercó despacio, mostrando las palmas de las manos, pisando silenciosamente el suelo con sus pies descalzos.

—¡Vete! —le gritó ella de pronto, como si un movimiento brusco la hubiera decidido a actuar —¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Márchate!

Eran esas palabras, las mismas palabras que le había dicho cuando todo entre ellos acabó. Pero Sam no quería otro final igual, no quería marcharse y desaparecer durante días, convertido en lobo para aplacar sus sentimientos. Sería volver a empezar, volver a pasar por todo, para Leah y para él. No quería hacerle eso de nuevo a ella. Así que siguió avanzando y como quien da caza a un animalillo escurridizo, Sam la rodeó con sus brazos en un movimiento rápido. Leah no se resistió en un primer momento, quizás a causa de la sorpresa. Probablemente fue eso lo único que le permitió a Sam poder acercarla a su pecho desnudo y olerle el pelo (ese olor a madera y a hierbas con un toque picante) antes de que Leah empezar a forcejear. Pero no importaba con cuánta fuerza o ahínco se revolviera, los brazos de Sam siguieron envolviéndola firmemente, negándose a soltarla.

Porque quería abrazarla, quería tocarla aunque ya no pudiera estar con ella, aunque amara a Emily y fuera a pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. Porque la imprimación no venía con un borrado de memoria y una limpieza del corazón. No había llegado a Emily entero y nunca lo haría, porque una parte de él siempre la tendría Leah y aunque quisiera no se la podría devolver.

Esa parte a la que le importaba tanto, tanto, que no quería soltarla nunca. En algún momento Leah se rindió y apretó su boca contra el hombro de Sam. Por un instante pensó que iba a morderle cuando sintió los dientes sobre la piel, pero luego el temblor en el cuerpo de Leah le hizo comprender que estaba llorando. Se sacudía, su pecho convulsionándose violentamente, como el de una niña que no puede controlar su llanto. Que pelea con él e intenta tragárselo, mantenerlo en su garganta, para soltarlo al fin, ahogándose, quedando dolorida. Sam la estrechó más fuerte aún, como si quisiera guardársela dentro de él y Leah inmóvil, con los brazos caídos, se dejó abrazar, llorando calladamente.

Pasaron así unos largos minutos, hasta que Leah fue capaz de calmarse. Dejó de sollozar y se sorbió la nariz, pero no pudo limpiarse las lágrimas porque Sam seguía sujetándola. Luego, una vez serena, intentó soltarse y esta vez Sam la dejó ir, con reticencia, sabiendo que un momento así no se volvería a repetir.

Leah se frotó la cara rápidamente, con brusquedad, borrando todo rastro de humedad salvo de sus pestañas y le lanzó una mirada triste, sin resentimiento, sólo con una profunda pena. Incluso se las apañó para esbozar una sonrisa estoica y dijo:

—Como le cuentes esto a alguien, te las verás conmigo, Uley.

Era una amenaza vana y los dos lo sabían. Era difícil guardar secretos siendo un hombrelobo. Si no ocultaba muy bien sus pensamientos, no haría falta que se lo contara a nadie, los chicos lo sabrían. Pero Leah le pareció tan valiente, tan entera esforzándose en componer una sonrisa que no sentía, la sonrisa rendida de la antigua Leah, que sin ser consciente siquiera, Sam la besó.

No fue un beso de pasión, ni un arrebato de lujuria. Fue sólo cariño. Fue un "_aún te quiero_", seguido de muchos "_eso no cambiará_" y con el toque agridulce del obvio e insorteable "_pero no puede ser_".

Fue un beso de nostalgia, de los labios de Leah, más firmes que los de Emily, menos dulces, más certeros, encontrándose con los suyos. Fue sólo una gota de humedad, sin manos en la nuca o cintura, sólo las de Sam sujetándole el rostro con ternura y la lengua oculta tras los dientes. Fue sólo un beso de despedida, el que nunca habían tenido, el que nunca se habían podido dar.

Y se rompió a la vez, los dos comprendiendo hasta donde podía llegar, los dos dando un paso atrás, compartiendo un entendimiento que hacía mucho que no tenían.

Se miraron, desde la distancia que estaba ahí, la que ya nunca más volverían a salvar, pero que era mucho más pequeña que un momento atrás, y Leah sonrió de nuevo, flojito, sin mostrar los dientes pero llena de entendimiento.

—Adiós, Sam.

—Adiós, Leah.

Fue ella la que se movió, la que le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el cobertizo, con la cabeza alta y los hombros cuadrados. Y viéndola alejarse, incapaz de moverse él también, a Sam le llenó la certeza triste y a la vez feliz de que algún día, a no mucho tardar, Leah Clearwater le olvidaría.

Pero él, Sam Uley, sabía que nunca la olvidaría a ella.

* * *

Es triste pero no hay vuelta atrás con la imprimación. Sam ama a Emily y quiere estar con ella, pero dudo mucho que por esa genial idea de Meyer, de que los hombreslobo "imprimaran" hasta a BEBÉS, lo que sentían antes deje de existir en el acto. Sam sigue queriendo a Leah, sólo que ya no puede estar con ella. Espero que os haya gustado.

Haya sido así o no, hacedmelo saber con un review, ¿si? También podéis hablarme sobre los increíbles abdominales de JACOB en Luna Nueva. Gracias por leer!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
